The Way Her Body Moves
by Axellynne M
Summary: Sesshomaru couldn't get his eyes off her, he was hypnotized. Her forbidden body calling him. Calling him to go up to her, to dance with her, to hold her and never let her go. To make her beg for him as much as he was begging for her touch,for her love
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys, this is my new story. It has been bugging me for the longest so here it is "The Way Her Body Moves."**_

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha. Also the lyrics to this song are my the genius Marc Anthony. The name of the song is Valio La Pena.**

**To give you an Idea of Kagome's eye color, dress and make up. Just copy and paste the links below. Remember to remove the spaces. They are worn by the beautiful Barbara Mori. My favorite actress of all time. Who happens to be half Japanese. Just incase the links don't work. Google Barbara Mori red dress. Go to images and click on the second one. That is her dress. But for her make up find the photo that says GATOPARDO. Should be the 61****st**** one.**

**Http :/ img . / wp-content / gallery / barbara -moris -latest-red-hot -photoshoot /Barbara – Mori . jpg**

**http : / img . / wp-content / gallery / barbara-moris- latest -red-hot - photoshoot / Barbara-Mori-3 . jpg**

**http : / 2 . bp. / - oqL8aUsxkho / Tz4fUDutQjI / AAAAAAAAEt4 / ZmnS _YIIT4g / s1600 / barbara - mori-pink-dress- hot5474894039 . jpg**

For Sesshomaru life was the same everyday. He woke up early, showered, got dressed, went to work, came home, and went to bed. That was it for the once mighty Lord Sesshomaru of the West. For the past centuries, he has taken different careers. His current position C.E.O Of Taisho International. It is a Multinational computer hardware and electronics company. The company started with mainly developing motherboards for computers. Now ten years later it develops it's own products like Laptops, Tablets, Desktops, Video cards, Servers and Mobile phones. It was the first company to introduce touchscreen gadgets to the world. Now lets just say it is the leading company in the world when it comes to electronics.

The only time he had free time was on weekends, and he usually spend it with his preteen adoptive daughter Rin. He rescued her when she was only 4 years old. He was driving home one day from work, when the sight of fire caught his attention. Till this day he doesn't know what made him do it. But when he heard the faintly cry of a girl inside the burning house, he ran inside and rescued her. Her only family was her mother, She died from severe burns to her body. They were going to place her in a orphanage, so Sesshomaru decided to adopt her.

Sesshomaru sat silently in his office, typing away on his laptop, when his doors burst open, and in came his annoying half-breed half brother strolling in, like if he was the king of the world.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what you doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"What does it look like half-breed?"

"Hey no need for the insults. I just came by to invited you out tonight."

"What makes you think, I want to be seen with you?"

"Keh! Consider yourself lucky to be seen with me" replied Inuyasha, all too cocky.

"No."

"Come on Sesshomaru, you never do anything. When is the last time you actually just hanged out and relaxed a little?"

"Unlike you, this Sesshomaru has to keep this company running. I have better things to do, than to go to a human infested place, where it smells of smoke, sex, and desperation."

"No Sesshomaru. This place is brand new. The grand opening is today, I heard there is no place like it."

"What type of place is it?"

"It is called Shikon Palace."

"Hn"

"Is that a yes"

"I can't believe I am agreeing to this" thought Sesshomaru. "Before I agree half-breed, What about Rin?"

"I already took care of that, just before I got here, I called Kaede and made some arrangements, and she said yes."

"Fine. It better be worth it, and don't think for one moment, that I am going to baby sit you or any of the guys."

"Don't worry big brother."

"Half brother" corrected Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru for the first time in years, was having a dilemma.

"What do I wear to a place like this?" Going over to his massive walk-in closet, he started to concentrate. After about one hour off growls and murmuring death threats, he finally had his outfit ordeal sorted out. He was now wearing a nice fitted dark crimson red dress up shirt. That showed off his biceps perfectly, dark gray perfectly fitted dress up slacks, and black dress up shoes. His hair was pulled back in a loose braid.

He was putting on his black leather jacket, when he heard beeping outside. Coming out the house he heard "The Guys" which consisted of Inuyasha,Koga, and Miroku. They were making cat calls and at him, and somewhere in the background he heard someone yelled "How much for a piece of that fine aristocratic ass, I bet it is nice and tight." Followed by laughter.

"Why did I agree to this again?" he questioned.

From the outside, the club seem decent. Huge pink neon lights in the front, that said"Shikon Palace". Two huge bouncers stood at the front of the doorway, and a huge line that went around the building was to the right. Inuyasha led them to the front.

"Name please" asked one of the bouncers.

"Taisho, Inuyasha"

The bouncer found his name, and let them in. Once inside, the place was huge. There was a huge dance floor with a stage surrounded by tables, chairs, and three bars. They were seated in the vip section and shorty after, all the lights pointed to the stage, where a tall raven haired man with crimson red eyes introduced himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I Naraku Onigumo, Welcomed you to the Grand Opening of my new nightclub Shikon Palace. I guarantee you, that there is no place like this in all of Tokyo. So with great pleasure, I would like to introduce to you, all the way from Rio De Janeiro, Brazil "As Pérolas De Janeiro"(The Pearls From Janeiro) let the show begin." Applause were heard through out the room, when they died down. All the lights turned off, and when they turned back on again six girls wearing barely anything, but sequin bathing suits, with big fluffy colorful wings came out. As soon as the music started, they began to dance to the beat. They were dancing a famous Brazilian dance called Samba. All the men seem to be lost in trance, everyone but Sesshomaru. He seem bored as usual. He looked over to his companions who were whistling, and giving out cat calls to the dancers. It was obvious that they were already past tipsy.

"Pathetic" murmered Sesshomaru under his breath.

The show lasted for about thirty minutes and then Naraku got back on the stage.

"Everyone, please give a hand to our performers" Applause were heard again. "We at Shikon Palace, would like to thank you for taking your time, coming out here and showing us your support. So as of now I would like to officially open the dance floor to all of you. Come on guys don't be shy. There are so many sexy ladies out here waiting to be asked to dance," laughter was heard in the background. "So not to take more of your time, with all my babbling. Have a great time and enjoy your stay here at Shikon Palace."

When Naraku walked down from the stage, a band came out and started playing music and everyone immediately filled the dance floor and started dancing. It seem like Sesshomaru was the only one not dancing. Not because no one wanted to dance with him, In fact every few seconds a poor girl would come with her hopes up, asking him to dance. Just to be turned down by him.

Some where else in Tokyo...

"Come on Kagome, open this door!" exclaimed a very irritated Sango.

"I can't, I feel naked with this dress on" answered Kagome.

"If you don't hurry up we are going to be late."

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch." Said Kagome, as she open the door.

Sango's face was in utter shock. Her jaw literally dropped open.

"Wow, Kagome you look so beautiful"

"No I don't. You are just saying that. to make me feel good."

"No I am not. Kagome if you could only se...I mean If you only knew how absolutely beautiful you look."

"If you say so" Kagome sighed tenderly.

"Trust me you do, I can't wait for everyone to see you." she stated before she yelled.

"KikyOOOOOOOO, AyaMEEEEEEEEEE"

"WHAT!" was heard from downstairs.

"You have to come here."

Foots steps were heard followed by gasps.

"Kagome you look amazing" voiced Kikyo in awe.

"Yes you do" agreed Ayame.

"I am so jealous, I should of worn that red dress instead" Said Kikyo as she cross her arms.

"You have to have Kagome's body to get the same result Kikyo" joked Sango.

"I know, lucky you Kagome" teased Kikyo.

"So are we ready?" asked Ayame.

"Almost, let me just get the curlers out of Kagome's hair, add some lipstick and we are all set."

"Alright, hurry up. Jakotsu is almost here, and you know how he gets when we are late." said Kikyo as she went downstairs.

Sango pulled the curlers out of Kagome's hair and finished doing her make up. Sango was putting the finishing touches on Kagome's hair, when Jakotsu walked in. A squeal was heard which startled them both.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Kagome you look so beautiful. If I wasn't gay, I would make you my women." stated Jakotsu as he went up to Kagome and spun her around. Kagome felt her cheeks warm up.

"You guys are just exaggerating."

"BooBoo, you know I don't lie. You really are going to be the talk of the night." said Jakotsu as he happily danced around the room.

Kagome was wearing a sleeveless red dress that went off her shoulders. It was just above her knees or a bit shorter. It really did fit her form like a glove. It was tight all the way down to her mid thighs, then it ruffled out a bit. She had on silver crystal open toe stilettos. Her hair was styled in old fashion curls, like back in the golden era. She truly did look out of this world. To complete her look, Sango had only applied eyeliner to bring out her beautiful gray eyes, a bit of blush and rubi red lipstick.

When they got to the club the owner Naraku had just finished introducing the dancers and the show began. Once it finished he got back on the stage, and then the dance floor was open for the audience.

Everyone was having fun. Kagome was relaxed listening to the beat of the music. How she loved to dance. She was Jakotsu's partner, they entered a lot of competitions. But nothing major. Mainly because Kagome wasn't ready for it. She felt bad, she even told him to find another partner, but Jakotsu refused to. He always said that Kagome was the best partner he has ever had.

Kagome was having a conversation with her friends, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. When she turned around, and she heard a gasp.

"You're even more beautiful, than I thought" said a mans voice.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that." She replied.

"I asked, if you would like to dance..."You are doing it all wrong Inuyasha," interrupted another mans voice "Who asked you, you mangy wolf" responded Inuyasha. "Who are you talking to like that mutt" growled Koga. "You both are doing it wrong." A third voice interrupted, he got on one knee, and grabbed Kagome's hand tenderly.

"M'Lady would you do me the honor of dancing with me, and then afterwards having my child?"

"MIROKU!" yelled the other two voices in unison. A loud slap was heard.

"How dare you say that to my friend, you PERVERT" yelled Sango hotly. After that everything turned into chaos. It wasn't until Kagome slowly stood up with the help of Jakotsu, and demanded everyone to stop.

"Look I am not dancing with any of you, so just zip it" she heard them whined and she soon felt bad for them.

"How about you dance with my friends" she gestured towards Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame. They looked over each other. "What's the worst that could happen." said Ayame and the group of six headed towards the dance floor.

"So you're just not going to dance?" asked Jakotsu.

"No, I don't want to make a fool out of myself." she answered meloncholy.

"Kagome, we been through this. Don't let your condition stop you. The sky is the limit."

"You don't think I know that? It's just hard for me to open up, as much as I try, I can't see life the way you do."

"Don't feel bad Kagome, you have friends that truly love you."

"I know Jakotsu"..

Soon after Naraku got on the stage again.

"Alright, I see everyone is having fun. I would like to change the mood right now, and call out all my Salsa dancers to the floor. Everyone started to walk away slowly.

"What is happening Jakotsu?" asked Kagome.

"Everyone is leaving the dance floor, I am guessing no one here knows how to dance Salsa. That is everyone except you. This is your moment to shine Kagome." as soon as the words lefted his mouth. he pulled Kagome up by the waist and led her towards the dance floor.

Jakotsu went up to Naraku and requested a song, soon after all the lights turned off and the sound of the bongos filled the room.

Sesshomaru sat quietly observing the area, looking from one person, to another with disgust in his face. He really wasn't in the mood anymore, not after the little charade Inuyasha and company pulled several tables away, and over a human girl, pathetic he thought. Even though he hasn't able to see her face, he was sure it was some ordinary onna, with pale skin, brown eyes, and skinny body. "The Usual plain Jane" he thought.

He was getting ready to go find the guys, when the lights turned off. He sat back down to see what Naraku had up his sleeve this time. The first performance was actually very entertaining. It's not something you often see in Japan.

The sound of the bongos playing followed my other instruments filled the room. When the lights turned back on someone caught his attention.

When the beat of the music started, Kagome began making her way towards the center of the dance floor, her hands seductively caressing her body from her thighs towards her neck, when the words started to filled the room, she broke off from the trance she didn't realize she created in the large room. Everyone's eyes were glued to her, especially the golden eyes of one very handsome Daiyoukai.

Mirándote a los ojos se responden mis porqués  
>Me inspiro en tus palabras y mi casa está en tu piel<br>Que tierno amor, mi devoción, viniste a ser mi religión  
>Mi dulce sentimiento de nada me arrepiento<br>Que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo  
>Mujer...<p>

She spun herself around and started swaying her hips, her legs being in total control of her body. Ever since she can remember, all she wanted to do was dance.

Everytime she did, she truly felt free.

Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor  
>Tú eres una bendición<br>Las horas y la vida de tu lado nena  
>Están para vivirlas pero a tu manera<br>Enhorabuena, porque valió la pena  
>Valió la pena...<p>

She spun herself again. Her long slender legs moving to the beat, her hips dancing with her invisible partner called music. She felt so free. This was the only time she truly felt happy. Giving her heart and soul to the beat of the music, knowing that it was never going to break her heart.

Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor  
>Tú eres una bendición<br>Las horas y la vida de tu lado nena  
>Están para vivirlas pero a tu manera<br>Enhorabuena, porque valió la pena  
>Valió la pena, valió la pena<br>Valió la pena, nena...

She spun herself again, and that's when she felt a surge of energy sparkling within her. She had never felt like this before. She felt like she was being watched. She turned around towards where she felt the pull calling her. Very faintly she could see the outline of someone, her heart started to beat a bit faster. She felt a connection when she looked that way.

Te veo y me convenzo que tenías que llegar  
>Después de la tormenta aquí en tu pecho puedo anclar<br>Y ser más yo, de nuevo yo, y por bandera mi ilusión  
>Y mira si te quiero que por amor me entrego<p>

Que vivan los momentos en tu boca y en tu cuerpo  
>Mujer...<p>

Sesshomaru couldn't get his eyes off her, he was hypnotized. Her body of an angel calling to him. Calling him to go up to her, to dance with her. To hold her and never let her go. To make her beg for him, as much as he was begging for her, for her touch, for her love. He has never reacted like this before, not for no one. Especially no human onna. She was different. She had an aura of pureness around her. He had to have her. She turned around and looked straight at him. It was like if she was looking straight through him, her big gray eyes giving him all her attention. He saw the way she blushed, a small nervous smile complementing her delicate features. She was far beyond beautiful. She didn't belong here. She couldn't be real, he thought. He blinked his eyes, doubting himself. As if on Q the world slowed down. It seemed like the world froze, and it was just them two unaffected by it. She was dancing for him. She seductively caress her small fingers through her hair, letting it slowly fall down, cascading her angelic figure. In that moment he realized that she belong to him. He was born for her and her for him. His thoughts were interrupted when two arms wrapped around her waist. How dare he touch what was for him only.

Valió la pena lo que era necesario para estar contigo amor  
>Tú eres una bendición las horas y la vida de tu lado nena<br>Están para vivirlas pero a tu manera  
>Enhorabuena, porque valió la pena<br>Valió la pena, valió la pena  
>Valió la pena, nena...<p>

She was shocked when she was suddenly spinned around. "It's just me Kagome." whispered Jakotsu. To the world her and Jakotsu danced together like feathers in the air. Everyone was in awed, they danced like if they were floating in the air. It was beautiful.

Porque valió la pena amor  
>Sí que valió la pena<br>Vivir a tu manera amor, ay enhorabuena  
>Valió la pena<p>

When the song ended, they were both out of breath. The crowd started to applause and they both bowed. Sesshomaru broke from his hypnotic trance. His legs finally got the courage to move and just as he started to walked towards her, a loud crash was heard. He looked to his right a fight had broken out. When he looked back towards where she was, she was gone and nowhere to be found...

DAMN YOU INUYASHA!

I hope you like it. It's going to be a short story. I just have to get this story out of my mind. Please read and review if you enjoyed it. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own InuYasha (cries) or the song by Mark Anthony: Ahora Quien (cries some more)...**

Grasping the steering wheel tightly, pressing the gas pedal with such force, and speeding down the highway were indications that Sesshomaru was furious. Inuyasha once again managed to screw everything. He was so close, but I mean so close. When the half-breed ruined everything. Just hearing his voice made him want to crash into the car in front of him, just so Inuyasha could fly out the window and snap his neck. Even though he was more than likely to survive. It was still too tempting.

"Did you guys see how I smashed that guys face to a pulp" bragged Inuyasha.

"That guy, didn't even know what hit him,and I mean literally." said Koga.

"He had it coming" joined Miroku.

"He sure did." Agreed both Inuyasha and Koga in unison. A low but lethal growl, interrupted their conversation.

"What crawled up your ass?" asked Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru hit the brakes and Inuyasha flew out of the passenger seat, his skull cracking the windshield.

"What the fuck,was that for?" whined Inuyasha. Blood slowly sliding down the side of his face.

"The one time I finally agreed to join you all. You decide to humiliate me." He hissed lethally, his knuckles white from grasping the steering wheel with so much strength.

"That guy started, what did you expect me to do? Just stand there and let him disrespect Kikyo?" he defended.

"Over a human women that you are going to forget by tomorrow? How pathetic."

Inuyasha lowered his ears. He didn't reply. The rest of the drive home was silent. Sesshomaru was not really mad about the fight. He was upset of the fact, that she had somehow managed to escape him. But he was furious, that she had manage to make such an impact on him, so fast and in so little time. It was unacceptable.

He pulled up to his drive way. Got out Inuyasha's car, slamming both the car door and his own door. He tried to fall asleep. But every time he closed his eyes, Her enchanting eyes, and her curvacious body kept coming to his mind. He tossed and turned all night long. Finally deciding that he had enough, he got ready and went to his dojo to let out some steam.

All week long it was the same. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't concentrate, and everybody noticed he was being a big grouch. Even Rin noticed. She asked him about it. But he waived it off, saying it was nothing.

Friday came again. He was in the conference room having a staff meeting with everyone in management.

Once the meeting was over, Inuyasha waited for everyone to leave, before he approached Sesshomaru. He noticed how Sesshomaru seem to be zoned out.

"Hey Mr. Freeze everything alright?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, Why such an obscure question?"

"You haven't been yourself lately"

"What do you mean I haven't been myself?"

"You seemed to be zoned out all the time, everything sets you off so quickly. You fire at least 2 workers a day."

"Hn"

"That's your answer?"

"Do not meddle in this Sesshomaru affairs half-breed"

"Keh! Don't need to be a prick about it. I was just worried?"

"I don't need your sympathy. Now leave, your putrid scent aggravates my senses" he cold heartedly stated.

"I don't know why I try. I am out of here. You are not ruining my night." replied Inuyasha while arranging all his papers back inside his suitcase.

"You are going back to that Shikon Palace place?" asked Sesshomaru nonchantly.

"Yes I am." he answered as he walked away. Sesshomaru seemed to pondered on his words, before he could stop himself the words came out.

"I'll be ready by 9:00 p.m" and he was gone, leaving Inuyasha standing there dumbfoundedly.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

"I don't know how to explain it gramps. I told Jakotsu too, I somehow saw something I can't explain. I felt him looking at me. It was amazing"

"I have never heard of anything like it Kagome. I am going to have to dig out some scrolls, and see what I can find."

"Do you think it has anything to do with what happen when I was three?"

"I really can't say."

_SCENE CHANGE_

Three rings into the call, the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, It's me Sango."

"Hey Sango,what's up?"

"I am calling to let you know, that I will be there at 6 to get you ready"

"Oh no no no no no! I am not going back to that place. No no no!"

"Yes yes yes you are. So just make sure you are showered. Goodbye." and the phone line went dead.

"Rats" she mumbled. "I might as well get this over with then"

When Sango was finished Kagome was wearing a black open back spaghetti dress, and black pumps. Her eyes were outlined with a thick line of black eyeliner on the top eyelid, and she had on red lipstick. Her hair was done in a pin-up updo with a red hydrangea flower on the side. She once again fail to realized just how beautiful she really was.

"Lets go" announced Jakotsu from downstairs.

_SCENE CHANGE_

Sesshomaru sat in the same spot as last time. This time surveilling the area in search of "his" gray eyed beauty. If it wasn't for the building polluted with the stench of both humans and lesser demons and "a" half-breed. He could of found her with his keen sense of smell. Minutes passed and she was still not insight.

Taking a delicate sip of his beverage Sesshomaru gasped with wide open eyes. Walking towards the dance floor was the very same individual who had been haunting his mind every second for the past seven days. Taking an unhealthy gulp of his alcoholic beverage, not caring whether it burned the back of his throat, he stood up from his chair and made his way towards her. Unknown to him the three idiots who sat with him noticed the change in his behavior. They followed his eye sight and they also gasped when they saw who had the stoic daiyoukai in such a trance. They couldn't blame him. She was breathtaking.

_SCENE CHANGE_

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me my fairest lady?" asked Jakotsu with a boyish smiled on his face. Grabbing her hand and giving it a tender kiss.

"Why yes my feminine lover." replied Kagome with a light blush on her face. Even though they were the best of friends, she would always blush when compliments were given to her, no matter if it was a boy or girl.

Walking towards the dance floor Kagome felt that same strange feeling again. It wasn't strange in a bad way. It was just unexplainable. It made her heart speed up with anticipation. She was afraid to admit it. But she liked it. Squeezing Jakotsu's hand and pointing with the slight moving of her head towards where she felt that surge of energy coming closer and closer by the second. Jakotsu looked at the direction she was pointing to and licked his lips, lifting one eyebrow seductively.

Kagome held on to his arm tighter when she felt him right in front of her. To nervous to lift her face up.

"May I have this Dance?" was the question that came out. It was such a baritone voice, so smooth, so delicate, so forbidden.

"Yes she would love too." replied Jakotsu. Giving Kagome a light push of motivation towards him.

He grabbed her hand ever so gently. When their hands touched, she pulled away, her hand resting on her heart. An electrifying jolt passed through both of them. It made their heart speed up. They stayed in silences. Each to afraid to speak. Sesshomaru was the first to break the silent spell.

"I am sorry." came his smooth voice. Just hearing his voice made her blush.

"I am fine." she replied. Her voice was such an angelic melody to his ears. His knees felt weak.

"If her mere voice does this to me, I cant imagine what her love can do."

Thought Sesshomaru. The music started up again. Kagome smiled softly and he grabbed her hand again.

He led her towards the middle of the dance floor. His eyes never leaving her face. She started to sway to the music and when the lyrics started he spun her towards him, resting one hand on her lovely curves, and the other one holding her hand.

A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos  
>A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios<br>A quién vas a decirle ahora "te amo"  
>Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo<br>Detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada

Pasarán mil horas en tu mirada  
>Sólo existirá la vida amándote<br>Ahora quién?

Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas  
>Y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas<br>A quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda  
>Y luego en el silencio le dirás "te quiero"<br>Detendrás su aliento sobre tu cara  
>Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada<br>Y se le olvidará la vida amándote  
>Ahora quién?<p>

Sesshomaru spun her clockwise then counter clockwise. Her back press against his chest. Her hips swaying to the beat, and his following her every move. One arm wrapped around her waist, and the other wrapped around her left arm, that was up above her in the air.

Ahora quién si no soy yo  
>Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido<br>Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
>Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso<br>En un beso va el alma  
>Y en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser<p>

She was more than what he expected. From far away she was beautiful, but up close she was indeed breathtaking. Nothing about her was out of place. She was perfect, she was shy, she was beautiful, she was everything he been looking for. Her features were that of a goddess. She looked so out of place here. While everyone here was average, she was far beyond that. And the way she danced to the music. She seem so happy, so free. She was born for this. The way her face lit up, when the music started, said a lot about her. He hate to admit it, but next to her, he looked like such an amateur.

A quién le dejarás tu aroma en la cama?  
>A quién le quedará el recuerdo mañana?<br>A quién le pasarán las horas con calma?  
>Y luego en el silencio deseará tu cuerpo<br>Se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara  
>Pasará mil horas en la ventana<br>Se le acabará la voz llamándote  
>Ahora quién? <p>

She pulled away from him and started swaying her hips a little faster than before, her legs moving so expertly. Her hands extended out in the air, inviting him to come to her, and he did just that. Each step he took towards, she would take a step back never losing their rhythm. When he had enough of her teasing, he pulled her towards him, wrapping both his arms around her curvacious waist.

"Trust me please." He whispered in her ear. His voiced filled with pleasure and desire. She nodded a yes and he spun her around and before she could catch her breath he tossed her up and the air...

Ahora quién si no soy yo?  
>Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido<br>Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
>Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso<br>En un beso va el alma  
>En mi alma está el beso que pudo ser<p>

She should have been scared when she felt herself go up in the air, but somehow she trusted him. He who she didn't know. He who sparked such a flame within her soul and body. He who gave her goosebumps, and made her blush like no other. His voice was paralyzing, it made her legs weak, It made her heart skip. The felt like the world had stopped spinning and was letting her enjoy her moment of happiness. She always thought that dancing was her true happiness, her freedom. But after dancing with him, it extensify that by the millions. Even if it was just this once, she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. She extended her arms out like a bird that was freely flying in the sky. The song ended and she felt two arms wrapped around her securely. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they both stood in that position. The crowed started to roar with excitement. It didn't matter to them. They were going to savour the moment.

She opened her eyes and she looked at his eyes. She was doing that again. Looking right through him like no other. She had him at her mercy, she just didn't know. At that moment he was willing to give up everything and run away with her. She was his. He knew it now. He didn't care about what anybody thought. The tip of their nose touched. He could feel her breath against his lips. Her lips were slowly descending upon his and he welcomed then open-heartedly. Their lips met, the kiss was so warm, so tender, and so innocent, yet it was filled with so much intense passion. They were lost in each others embraced until they were interrupted..

"Woo-Hoo!" Yelled Inuaysha. "That's what I am talking about Sesshomaru. Show them what I thought you. You see Koga I told you he was going to get in her pants before the end of the night."

Kagome eyes shot open, quickly being filled with tears.

"Put me down you asshole" she said, so much venom filled in her words.

"It's not what you think" he tried to explained. She slapped him and stormed off. Jakotsu walking up to her and leading her away. Sesshomaru eyes flashed red when he looked at Inuyasha. In a blink of an eye he was gone.

**I know what you all are thinking. I am sorry. But I just had too... Please Review and tell me what you think. Thank You all for the reviews. I appreciated them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha nor any song I use in this story.**

**The song I am using here is ****Entre Dos Aguas**** by Paco De Lucia. You all should hear it, It's a lovely song.**

"Come on Sesshomaru, don't you think Inuyasha learn his lesson already?" asked Koga.

"No" he answered.

"You already got him locked in the basement for 2 weeks now. People are going to start asking questions"

" This Sesshomaru doesn't care. Inuyasha crossed the line."

"You almost beat him to death, that's punishment enough. Plus you are contradicting yourself."

"Nonsense!"

"Uh-huh"

"Explain yourself wolf."

"You almost killed your brother.. "Half-brother" corrected Sesshomaru.

"Well the point is, you lectured him about fighting over a human woman, when in fact you are doing the same."

"Hn"

"Since when does the mighty Sesshomaru care for humans?" he asked.

"I have my reasons, now leave!"

"I worry about you," he teased.

"Well don't, and since you are wasting company minutes meddling in my affairs. Make yourself useful." He tossed a set of keys towards him. "Free the half-breed, and tell him he has been relocated three floors below this one."

Shaking his head Koga walked away.

**With Kagome...**

"Lighten up Kagome, you have been sulking over a stranger too long now."

"This all your fault Jakotsu." she accused. "If you would've never pushed me to him. I would have not been made a fool in front of the whole club."

"I am sorry Kaggy bear."

"You just don't understand. Other than my public humiliation, I felt a connection there. I have never felt this way before." sighing she buried her head in her pillow.

**Three Months Later...**

"Come on daddy please, please, please can we go to the international festival today?" begged a hopeful Rin.

"Not now Rin."

"Please Sesshomaru-sama."

"Why are you so excited to go?"

"Because my dance teacher is gonna be there."

"Hn"

"Is that a yes"

"Sorry Rin, I am busy."

"No you are not! You tell me this all the time, this past few months you have been doing nothing but ignoring me. If I trouble you so much, then just return me to the orphanage." she stormed off crying towards her room.

Sesshomaru closed his laptop. Pinching the bridge of his nose. Rin was right. He had been neglecting her lately. It wasn't her fault, she deserved better. All of this over a slip of a woman. A woman who he haven't seen since that night. He went back six straight Fridays, trying to find her and explain what happen. But she never came back. He got up and made his way towards her room.

Giving the door a slight knock, he walked in.

"Rin"

"Get out!"

"I am sorry. I know I been acting different lately, and I apologized. I want to let you know, that I do not regret adopting you."

"You mean it?" she asked sniffling.

"I do. So to make it up, how about we get ready and go to this International festival."

"Are you serious daddy?"

"Yes" he replied. She jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Alright Rin, hurry before I change my mind" he teased..

**At The Festival**

Sesshomaru had to admitted, this festival was acceptable. All the different cultures all clashed into one big party. Everywhere you went, you heard different type of music, and saw different types of food from all over the globe. The smell of them was appealing to his senses. While he was out enjoying his time, Rin seemed to be more busy looking for this teacher of hers, instead of the beauty that surrounded her. Ever since she started her dance class. All she talks about is Kagome this, Kagome that, Kagome is so pretty and so nice. He was curious to see what the hype over this women was. Rin has never, ever shown so much admiration towards anyone other than him. He was brought out of his thoughts, when Rin squealed in delight.

"There she is!" she said pulling him towards the center of the park. Where a large crowd had gathered. In the middle of the crowd was a group of kids formed behind a women, whose back was to him.

"Ok Kids in the count of three" came her angelic voice. Sesshomaru gasped.

"Could it be?" he asked himself quietly.

"Can I daddy?" asked Rin pointing towards the group. With a nod of his head, Rin ran off to join them.

"One, two, and three." As soon as the words left her lips, the Spanish guitar started to play, follow by the sound of the bongos. She was wearing a sleeveless white material that wrapped around her back. It only covered her cleavage, and a long matching flowy skirt, that reached her ankles. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, with a red flower on the side. She danced to the beat and the kids did their best to follow her every move. She spun around, grabbing the side of skirt. He was speechless. He was so hypnotized in the way her body moved, that he didn't realize his hand began to tap against the side off his leg, to the beat of the music. When the music stopped, everyone began to clap. The kids as well as her bowed to the crowd. All the kids ran up to her and hugged her. Her smile was so tender and contagious. He soon found himself smiling as well. Rin went up to her and they started chatting, both of "_HIS_"  women smiling brightly at each other. But something that had him wondering, was her eyes. She never looked down at her. She seemed to be focus on something else, but she wasn't. All her attention was on Rin. Rin walked away from her and went up to him.

"Daddy come meet Kagome, my teacher" said Rin pulling him towards her. When he got near her, he sensed the change in her aura, she seemed uncomfortable. He was positive she remembered him. A little red haired kitsune pup, walked up to her and said something to her that made her smile. Yet again she didn't look at him. Something was odd about her.

"Ms Higurashi, meet the bestest daddy in the world." she chirped excitedly.

"Kagome this is Sesshomaru-sama. Daddy this is my teacher Kagome, the one I was telling you about. Isn't she the prettiest?"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Taisho. You have a lovely daughter." Greeted Kagome, extending her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Ms. Higurashi. Rin is very fond of you" shaking her hand, he noticed how she didn't make eye contact with him neither. He studied her eyes, and then everything just clicked to him. The first time he saw her, the first time he danced with her, and right now. He finally answered his own question. That's why she never looked at him, but instead it seemed like she was looking through him. Before he could stop himself, the world escaped his lips.

"You're blind!" It wasn't a question.

**Dun Dun Dun... To everyone who guessed it already, congratz!. Kagome is indeed blind. Please review and tell me what you all think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs I use in this story.**

**The song I am using here is Djobi Djaba by the Gipsy Kings.**

"You're blind!" Stated Sesshomaru. He didn't mean to blurted out, but he was in shock. The women who has had him on the verge of insanity, is blind.

"DADDY!" yelled Rin, yanking her hand away from his. "That's so rude. How can you just say something like that to Ms. Higurashi." she said making her way towards Kagome.

"I am so sorry Ms Higurashi." said Rin as she hugged her and started to cry.

"It's okay Rin, I am used to it. He isn't the first, nor is he going to be the last to state the obvious." she replied hugging her back tenderly.

"My apologies, Ms. Higurashi. I didn't mean to offend you." said Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't reply, she just stood there motionless, trying to find the right words to say. She was far beyond angry. What exactly has she done to this guy, for him to keep offending her. She wanted to know.

"Rin can you leave us alone for a moment please?" asked Kagome tenderly.

"Sure Ms. Higurashi." replied Rin.

She turned around and gave Sesshomaru a death glare. His eyes widened, he felt so guilty. He knew Rin was not going to speak to him for a while, and that bothered him.

"I want to..."Save it Mr. Taisho. I don't need your pity. What exactly have I done to deserve all this negativity from you?"

"What do you mean Ms. Higurashi?"

Don't play dumb with me. Do you actually think I forgot about what happened at Shikon Palace? You made a bet to get in my pants."

"I am truly sorry for that, I did not have any involvement in that bet. I was just as shocked and angry as you were. But he payed for his stupidity." he explained. But Kagome was to pissed to hear him out.

"Do you really think I have no self-respect? I may be blind, but I have morals and I would never sleep with a filthy demon like you." she venomously spat.

Sesshomaru was now pissed. How dare she insult the great Sesshomaru.

"How exactly would you know it was me? You're blind." he stated. Kagome was shocked, but she wasn't going to back down.

"That putrid aura you carry around. I can recognize it from a mile away, and it sickens me."

"You didn't seem to feel sick while you let me fondle you on the dance floor."

"Fondle me? Ha! You're funny, I was giving you the satisfaction of dancing with me."

"I am going to admit it Ms. Higurashi, I wanted you, I wanted to dance with you since the first time I saw you, you intrigued me, and when you kissed me, I was in nirvana. I haven't been able to get you out my mind, but now **"THIS"** changes everything." He didn't have to say it, for her to know what he meant. Kagome wasn't as hurt by his words. She has gotten use the rejection, but she had actually felt something different towards him. She couldn't blame him for the disappointment.

Sesshomaru was mad indeed, but when he saw her face after the words left he's mouth, he felt bad. It's like a defense mechanism. He hurts you before you hurt him.. He has always been like that. Grew up with that mentality. He always has his guards up, so he won't get hurt.

"You kissed me" she mumbled.

"Come again."

"**YOU KISSED ME!**" she said a bit louder. "You said I kissed you, but it was you."

"I clearly remember it was you."

"It was you"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"NO'

"Yes"

"You kissed me end of story."

"You kiss me, lets be adults about it."

"Fine!" she pouted, crossing her arms. Sesshomaru smiled. "Maybe I did kiss you, but you kissed me back."

"I did."he replied.

"Well it was a mistake I will never commit again. I prefer licking the ground, than have your lips touch me." She said and Sesshomaru laughed, making her blush. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Well Ms Higurashi since you kissed me with out my permission, which to my knowledge it is considered sexual harassment. I should press charges."

Kagome was shocked. The nerve of this guy. By this time their angered had dissipated.

Smiling she replied "Do it!"

"Since a man of my stature don't want a scandal, I suggest we come to an agreement."

"Agreement?" she asked. "What type of agreement?"

"Since you Ms Higurashi, stole a kissed from me, I want it back."

Kagome blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"So?" He asked.

"I thought I turned it you off?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to actually say it, your words painted a clear pictured for me to see." She blushed at her words and he smiled.

"I apologized, but you had it coming."

"What did I do?"

"You insulted me first."

"Real mature Mr. Taisho. Isn't that a bit childish of your part?"

"No."

"Lets be adults about it." she threw his words back at him.

"I am sorry."

"Good."

"So whats your decision?"

"Sue me."

"You're sure? I can also press chargers for emotional distresses."

"I doubt that. A mule has emotions, something you lack Mr. Taisho." she replied.

"Slander, defamation of character, Ms Higurashi you just keep adding charges to the list."

"Do you enjoy being a bully to the disable?."

Sesshomaru started to laugh, to really laugh. Mean while Kagome wanted to pull her hair out.

"Fine!"

He put a finder underneath her chin and lifted her face towards his. He leaned in..."We'll leave this for another time." She sighed, he smiled and walked away.

**Two Weeks Later**

Sesshomaru laid back in bed and thought about his last encounter with Kagome. He had to admit it, he acted like a jerk. He should of never said what he said to Kagome, but she insulted him first. He knew his logic was childish, but he was hurt. He was shocked to learn the women who he had been dreaming about constantly was blind. He could not be involve with her. Sesshomaru was perfect. He could not be seen with her. They were going to criticize him and think he was weak. He kept telling himself that, trying to convince himself. But yet all he kept thinking about was her. Did he really care that she was blind? She was loving, beautiful, sweet, and feisty. Is she worth it? He thought.

Walking out his room, he walked towards the kitchen where he smelled Rin's scent.

"Rin"

"Yes daddy"

"I need to speak to you"

"What ever it is I didn't do it."

"I need your help."

"My help?" she asked.

"Yes."

"With?"

"A women"

"You like her"

"Hn"

"You like someone? Oh my god daddy, who is it?"

"Your teacher."

"Eww Ms Hikaku is fat and old. I guess if she rocks yo..."not her" he interrupted.

"Then who?"

"Kagome"

"Ms Higurashi?"

"Indeed"

"I knew it"

"You did?"

"Yes. You made it so obvious at the festival."

"I did?"

"Yes you did."

"Well then?"

"Of course I will. Operation Conquer Kagome is now active."

**THREE DAYS LATER.**

"Ok class that's it for today. See you all on Wednesday."

"Bye Ms Higurashi, bye Mr Ito" said all the students as they got their stuff and exited the room.

"Rin what are you still doing here?" asked Jakotsu

"I want to ask Ms Higurashi something." She replied.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Kagome.

"Well a few girls from my school, including me. Got chosen to try out for the role of The Swan Queen. So Iwantyoutohelpmepracticed" she quickly mumbled.

"Huh?" asked Kagome.

"I want you to help me practiced."

"Rin, I don't think I can help you because of my condition. I am sorry."

"Yes you can I have seen you dance ballet before, I know you can. Please Ms Higurashi, you are my only chance. I really want to get the part." begged Rin.

"Alright Rin I will, but every once in a while Jakotsu will help us too. He is able to see, that way he can see your improvement. Ok?"

"Ok" replied Rin.

"When do you want to begin?" asked Kagome

"As soon as possible"

"I am free today Rin, you want to start now?"

"I was wondering if you would want to come to my house. The driver is waiting for me outside. I left my book back at home and I got to finish my homework. I promise he will drop you off at home."

"It's not that Rin." replied Kagome.

"Then what it is? My dad? He isn't going to be home. He always comes late."

"Are you sure he won't mind?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. I promise."

"Alright then, let me just get Shippo and we can go."

As much as Kagome tried to stay mad at Sesshomaru, she couldn't. Every time she thought about him she got butterflies in her stomach. Yes he is arrogant, self-centered and a bit cocky, But she kinda had a small teenage crush on him. She new her feelings would get her no where. From what she heard about him he was rich, powerful and beautiful. While she was blind. No matter how much everyone complimented her beauty, it did not matter to her. She couldn't see after all. She wasn't always blind.

She was so small when it happened. All she remembers are brilliant gray eyes. Eyes she inherited from her dad, so she was told. She lost her eye sight in a car accident. One that claimed her fathers life.

Pulling up to the drive way, she heard Shippo complimenting Rin's house or should I say mansion. How she wish she could see it too.

They all got out the car and went inside.

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked Rin once inside.

"No thank you sweetie." replied Kagome.

"How about you Shippo?"

"You got any juice?" he asked.

"Sure do."

"Rin?"

"Yes Ms. Higurashi"

"Where can I sit? I need to put on my ballet shoes."

"Right this way" She walked Kagome to the living room, then she went to get Shippo's juice.

"This place is enormous" said Shippo.

"I bet it is. I can hear my echo"

Kagome was finishing wrapping her shoes around her ankle when Rin came back.

"Alright Rin I am ready when you are." said Kagome.

"Ready" she announced.

"Where are we gonna practiced"

"I was thinking on my daddy's dojo"

"He got a dojo?"

"Yup"

"Awesome" said Kagome.

"Indeed Ms Higurashi. He has an Indoor and outdoor one"

"Lets practiced outside, the weather is perfect"

"Sure we still got a few hours of sunshine left."

"Perfect lets go"

It was now 7:00 aclock when they finally finished practicing. Rin and Shippo were tired. Kagome was still dancing around to random music Rin and Shippo would play for her, from her iTouch which was connected to a set of portable speakers.

"Now this one Kagome, I like when you dance this one." said Shippo. Pressing play Kagome started to dance.

**Ay Niña****  
><strong>**Yo te encuentro****  
><strong>**Solita por la calle****  
><strong>**Yo me siento amorado****  
><strong>**Yo me siento triste solo**

Kagome started to sway her hips and tap her feet on the floor.

**Djobi Djoba  
>Cada dia te quiero mas<br>Djobi djobi djobi djoba  
>Cada dia te quiero mas<br>Djobi djobi djobi djoba  
>Cada dia te quiero mas <strong>

She spun around and started clapping her hands while stomping her feet. She extended her arms towards Rin and Shippo. Soon they all three were dancing.

**Que no me importa  
>Que la distancia<br>Ya nos separe  
>Yo me contento me retir<br>Y no me diga ay  
>para paraguay<strong>

They all three spun around. Rin and Kagome swaying their hips and giggling because Shippo refuse to swing his hips in that fashion.

**Djobi Djoba  
>Cada dia te quiero mas<br>Djobi djobi djobi djoba  
>Cada dia te quiero mas<br>Djobi djobi djobi djoba  
>Cada dia te quiero mas<strong>

And That's how Sesshomaru found them. Dancing, laughing and enjoying the day. He couldn't help but smile too. Rin seemed to really care for Kagome. She was the mother figure that Rin needed.

The song finished and Rin pulled Kagome towards the edge of the cliff. Overlooking the huge lake.

"Come, it is almost sunset"

"Rin"

The three of them spun around at the sound of the males baritone voice.

"Sesshomaru-sama" squealed Rin as she lunge herself at him. "You're here early, why?"

"I got everything done early, so I decided to spend the afternoon with you, but I see you are busy."

"It's ok daddy, we are finished practicing. Ms Higurashi is helping me practice for the Role of The Swan Queen."

He nodded his approval and focus his attention on Kagome who seemed to be fidgeting with her tank top.

"Good evening Ms Higurashi" he greeted with a bow.

"Good evening Mr Taisho" she bowed back.

"How have you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Now that I see you, I am doing fantastic."

She blushed and the kids started to giggle.

"Rin"

"Yes daddy"

"Did you do your homework?"

"Oops"

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at her.

"I am sorry, I forgot. I get to it right now"

"hn"

"Kagome" Shippo whispered.

"Yes, sweetie"

"I got to pee"

"You can go Rin" answered Sesshomaru.

"Thanx" replied Shippo as he ran to catch up with Rin.

The silence was killing Kagome, so she turned back around towards where she felt the suns heat.

"I better go, do you mind escorting me back to the house?" asked Kagome.

"Not just yet. Rin wanted you to experienced the sunset."

"I doubt I can experienced it Mr Taisho. I am blind." she mumbled. He didn't say anything. He was at lost for words.

"Can you describe it for me then." she said

"Indeed. But first let your hair out."

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to see your hair dance with the wind."

She let it out, and Sesshomaru gasped when the wind started to play with it. He walked up next to her. Taking in all her beauty.

"What is it she asked?"

"You are beautiful" He said and she blushed.

"Are you going to explain it now?"

He didn't reply. They stood in silence for a moment. Sesshomaru was trying to find the right words to say.

He broke the silence when he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

_"Its as if the colors and intensity of the light is just enough to calm you. The sun is like a great big romantic, inspirational fire in the sky. It would be as if a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as it dies down. Its rays seem friendly. They remind me of an old friend, waving good bye to you, you know they are leaving but you are filled with the confidence that you will see them again." _

By the time he_ finished explaining he was looking at her intently. Her head was tilted back, her eyes were closed and her hair was dancing in the wind. She was breathtaking._

"_Sesshomaru" she whispered angelically._

"_Yes" he managed to say._

"_Explain beautiful"_

_He walked in front of her and gently grabbed both her hands and lifted them to touch her own face._

"_This is beautiful" he whispered._

_The wind picked up and both of their hair started dancing together in unison. She opened her eyes. Two beautiful brilliant eyes looked back at him, and through him. His heart started to beat rapidly. She was all he ever wanted. She was the one he had been waiting for, His mate, the mother of their pups, the mother Rin wanted. She was what he been waiting for a thousand years. He leaned in and captured her lips tenderly. He loved her._

_**Awww! So sweet right? But guess what this isn't the end. There has to be drama in this. We need a villain don't we? Please Read and Review if you like it. I love you all for the reviews this story has received. I am truly grateful and happy.. **_


End file.
